


Cotton Candy

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Steve takes you to Coney Island for the first time





	Cotton Candy

Prompt from anon: steve x reader coney island fluff

…

I admit, I had to look into Coney Island and I’m still sure this will be crap since I had to make it super short. Either way, hope it’s not too bad and more will follow this week! And (F/A) stands for favorite animal :3

P.S. Anyone else concerned with the food titles lately?

…

“Are you sure you want to do this?” You ask worriedly, watching your boyfriend take the hammer.

Steve sighs, turning to look at you with a fond smile. “I’m sure.”

“The last time you tried this-”

“(Y/N), it will be fine, I promise.”

“Ok,” You sing, taking a large step back and putting another piece of cotton candy in your mouth.

It was Steve’s idea; since you hadn’t had much of a chance to go to Coney Island as a kid, and even less chance as an adult working for SHIELD, Steve decided that you needed to go and took you out of a meeting with Nick Fury to do so. He bought you Cotton Candy, took you on any ride you wanted to go on, and was nice enough to ignore you acting like a little kid as you jump around the park.

Steve grins at you beautifully before raising the hammer and slamming it down, winning the game and, once again, breaking it. He points out a large, (F/A) stuffed animal, presenting it to you and kissing your head.

“I told you,” You say smartly. “You always break them.”

He laughs, scooping you and your new toy into his arms and carrying you out the door, lit by the stars and laughing as he tries to steal bites of your cotton candy.


End file.
